


Все не пройденные пути

by darkflame



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Angst, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Так или иначе, все они возвращаются сюда</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все не пройденные пути

**Author's Note:**

> вселенная Marvel Adventures (Земля-20051), отсылки к другим Марвел-вселенным. 
> 
> Автор cosmicbiscuit, оригинал лежит [здесь](http://cosmicbiscuit.livejournal.com/356868.html). Разрешение на перевод получено  
> Бета [Iron man](http://stark-industries.diary.ru/)

Он стоял посреди... Чёрт, как же это назвать? Гостиная? Фойе? Коридор? В любом случае, это место навевало нехорошие предчувствия, и чем дольше он стоял здесь, тем сильнее они становились. Наконец он развернулся: если пройти в двери, то окажешься там же, откуда пришел, – но в тот же миг в воздухе появилась воронка и...  
– Добрый вечер, сэр! Или утро. Или любое другое подходящее для вас время.  
От неожиданности он сделал шаг назад, но, увидев появившегося перед ним худого незнакомца, чуть расслабился.  
– Кто ты? И где мы находимся?  
– О, новый клиент – это всегда приятно. Следуйте за мной.  
По-прежнему озадаченный, он прошёл за человеком через длинную прихожую (которой секунду назад здесь не было) к огромным и, скорее всего, очень тяжелым дверям. Рассматривая сложную резьбу, он почувствовал, что беспокойство вернулось. Незнакомец, заметив это, широко улыбнулся.  
– Не стоит волноваться, сэр. В первый раз всегда так, – сказал он и с удивительной лёгкостью распахнул двери.  
– В первый раз? Что вы имеете... – он резко замолчал, потеряв дар речи, когда подошел к первому ряду полок и увидел их содержимое.  
На них были люди.  
С закрытыми, будто во сне, глазами, в костюмах и в повседневной одежде, знакомые и неузнаваемые, они, как куклы, бесконечным множеством аккуратно располагались на резных полках.  
– Что это за место? – спросил он.  
– Магазинчик времени, конечно же, – человек ответил ему таким же тоном, каким мог объявить название продуктового магазина за углом. – Настоящее, прошлое и будущее. Мы делаем их всех и предлагаем на выбор любое из времен. И раз уж вы здесь, – продолжил незнакомец, уводя его за руку прежде, чем шок прошел до конца, – могу предположить, что вы тут ради компаньона, как и большинство. Модель "Картер" может подойти, или...  
Наконец-то придя в себя, он остановился.  
– Компаньон? Это какая-то ошибка. Я уже кое с кем встречаюсь.  
Единственной реакцией была поднятая бровь. Стив едва сдержался, чтобы не начать нервно переступать с ноги на ногу.  
– Правда? Давайте посмотрим, – сказал незнакомец. Вдруг у него на носу появились очки в тонкой оправе и яркий блокнот, который он начал перелистывать.  
– О… эта модель.  
Стив сузил глаза, услышав насмешку в голосе.  
– Что значит "эта модель"?  
– Ничего особенного. А теперь посмотрите сюда, у нас есть...  
– Я никуда не пойду, пока вы не объясните, что, черт возьми, имели ввиду, – ответил Стив без выражения. Незнакомец вздохнул, его очки растворились в воздухе.  
– Хорошо. Сюда, пожалуйста.  
Хоть новая воронка выглядела так же странно, как и первая, а холл был таким же жутким, он был чрезвычайно рад выйти из комнаты, полной кукольных копий.  
По крайней мере, был рад, пока не включилось освещение. Потом ему просто стало плохо. Копия за копией, ряд за рядом. Начиная со стариков и заканчивая детьми, в шрамах и нетронутые, с голубыми глазами и кареглазые... Тони. Один за другим, в маленьких нишах, заполнивших весь зал в обе стороны, насколько хватало глаз.  
– Они...  
– С дефектом.  
Развернувшись, он уставился на говорящего.  
– Что?  
– Всех до единого вернули.  
Спокойно надев вновь появившиеся очки, мужчина указывал на лежащие фигуры:  
– У этого из-за алкоголизма отказала печень. А если бы не печень, то его убил бы рак. Вот этот совершил самоубийство, стерев все данные из своего мозга. Вот этот и столько не прожил, пулевое ранение.  
– Но... Это же нормально, так? Все возвращаются сюда после смерти?  
– Ничего подобного. Когда модель возвращают, это происходит по желанию тех, кто знал модель при жизни.  
Обернувшись к копиям, Стив сделал глубокий вдох, сдерживая тошноту. Вне зависимости от возраста, независимо от их различий, у всех до единого были открыты глаза. У всех до единого был пустой, безнадежный, сломанный взгляд. Взгляд потерявшего всякую надежду... Потерявшего всё, что имел.  
– Не может быть. Он хороший человек, и он...  
– Наша самая часто возвращаемая модель. Спишем на склонность к саморазрушению. Он – безнадежная пара. Верните своего, пока можете, и мы подберём кого-нибудь более подходящего. Как самая проблемная модель, у него есть тенденция причинять множество неприятностей, прежде чем...  
– Нет.  
Удивлённое моргание.  
– Простите?  
– Мне не... Неважно, что случилось в других мирах, – резко ответил он. Мёртвые взгляды копий отдавались болью в груди, но Стив ничего не мог для них сделать. Но, Господи, он может ещё сделать что-то для...  
– Я не собираюсь сдаться лишь потому, что остальные не выдержали. У нас всё получится.  
– Хм. То же говорили и другие. Но позвольте кое-что сказать вам, молодой человек. Будь это болезнь, суицид, убийство или космический катаклизм, конец всегда один.  
Воздух снова закрутился, и наступила тьма. Голос незнакомца эхом отдавался в его голове.  
– Так или иначе, все они возвращаются сюда.  
Он резко распахнул глаза, вдох застрял в горле. Рациональная часть его мозга твердила, что он просто очнулся ото сна, но в голове по-прежнему крутились воспоминания, и он никак не мог отдышаться.  
– Сон, – пробормотал он, пытаясь взять себя в руки. – Обычный сон...  
Но он не мог отмахнуться от беспокойства (с каких это пор у него настолько богатое воображение?) и, поднявшись с кровати, выше в коридор. Мимо комнаты Ороро, мимо комнаты Джин, мимолетно заметив, что часы на кухне показывают безбожно ранний час. А значит, Тони...  
Всё ещё в лаборатории, слава Богу. Он и не заметил, что задержал дыхание, пока спускался, и выдохнул, только увидев спокойно спящую возле компьютера фигуру. Наконец-то успокоив нервы, он подошёл ближе. Сначала – чтобы проверить пульс. Затем, нежно взяв его на руки, отнес его наверх.  
Стив всё ещё не мог быть стопроцентно уверен, что это... место, каким бы пугающим оно ни было, существовало не только в его голове. Он был уверен только в одном, и эти слова он тихо шептал, как мантру, крепче прижимая своего спящего любимого:  
– Ты никогда туда не вернёшься. Никогда не станешь одним из них. Я не позволю этому случиться. Клянусь.


End file.
